Young In Love
by Fox-san
Summary: BakutaxTea. Bakura and Tea are 10 year old kids. Tea was running from the pharaoh and jumped into the river. Bakura saved her. What will happen next? Will Yami find out? Complete
1. Not a fish

**A/N:** This is double project of Nightfall2525 and Foxsan. No mater how this fic will end there will be written a sequel. This is a none one-shot fic.

**Warning:** Tea, Bakura and Yami are about 10 years old!

**Dis:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Young in love**

**Chapter 1**

**Not a fish**

Tea was running in the sands. She was playing in the oasis. She took some water and spilled it on the sand. Wet sand was perfect for her to make sand castle. She made big and beautiful sand castle with a lot of sticks and leaves.

"You are going to be my slave!" Tea shouted at the stick who should be servant.

"No, please. I don't want to. I am sorry for everything but don't make me your slave!" The stick pleaded.

"No mercy to you!" The leaf/Tea said. "Death is the only mercy you'll get!" And she broke the stick. "No mercy…" Tea sighted. "Pharaoh never shows mercy to anyone." She looked at the sky. It was getting dark and she decided to run home.

As little Tea ran home she saw smokes and heard screams. _My village is under attack?_ She thought as she ran. Just as she reached the villageit was half destroyed. Tea saw Pharaoh's men taking everything they could and what was worth. Suddenly she saw a boy sitting on a horse looking at her. That was pharaoh's son Yami. He smirked at the girl. Licked his lips and said something to his father. The pharaoh turned and smirked as he saw Tea. He nodded and Yami started to go her direction. Tea slowly backed away. She knew he will make her his slave. Tea didn't want that. After few seconds Tea was running away. Yami was chasing her. At first he wanted to play with Tea, but soon he got tired and wanted to get her. Not knowing what to do Tea ran to the Nile and jumped. Yami stopped his horse and looked at the river. She was nowhere to see.

"Stupid girl." Yami cursed. "Oh well she's just a peasant." Yami rode away.

In the other side of the Nile white haired boy was taking a bath. He was swimming and catching fish with his bare hands. His brown eyes were shining every time he caught a fish. He had a lot of fish now, but he wanted more. He didn't know what he will have another chance to come here and catch it. Just as he was trying to catch the big one he saw something brown and white in the river. He turned his head. Not understanding what it is little boy went closer and saw a girl.

"Oh my Gods! I hope she is alive." He said as he dragged her out off water. He gently put her on sand. She was not breathing. Little boy didn't know what to do. He shook lightly her, but she was silent. He put his head on her chest and heard weak hearts beating. He tried to make heart beet faster. He mimicked hearts beet, only did it faster. Girl was still not breathing. The boy was scared. He didn't want her to die. He hit her chest faster and faster, but in vain. Understanding he is going to lose her he hit her hard in stomach. Tea's eyes went wide open and she quickly sat up scaring the boy. She coughed water out of her. And soon she lay down. White haired boy ran next to her.

"Please don't die!" He jelled. Tea looked at the boy. At first she thought that was Yami, but then saw his robes and calmed down.

"Not going. Thank you for saving me." Tea smiled a weak smile. The boy grinned.

"You're welcome! Just next time don't jump into the river unless you want to take a bath." Both children laughed. "My name is Bakura!" The boy announced.

"My name is Tea. Nice to meet you." Tea smiled sitting up.

"Tea? Wow your name is beautiful." Tea blushed. "Tea, what were you doing in the river?"

"I was running from the pharaoh's son Yami. He wanted to make me his slave." Tea sobbed. Bakura looked at the sobbing girl for a bit and then hugged her. Quietly Tea sobbed into Bakura's chest.

"Your village was destroyed?" He asked her.

"Yes." Bakura didn't ask anything.

"Just wait pharaoh. When I'll grow up, I'll become the king of thieves and you'll pay for everything!" Bakura swore to himself.

"Tea, you can live with me! I live with uncle Malik and aunt Serenity. They are good people." Bakura smiled. Tea nodded. Bakura whipped her tears. "Don't cry anymore please. You are not going to face pharaoh, I swear!" Bakura said. Tea looked at him and smiled.

"Ok! I am not going to cry!" She said. Bakura took his fish and they both ran to Bakura's home.

"We are home!" Bakura shouted as he put fish on the table.

"You have nice home." Tea said as she looked around the room.

"Yeah. But one day…"

"And who's your little friend Bakura?" Malik asked cutting Bakura off.

"She's Tea. I saved her today!" The boy said grinning.

"Oh? And how did you save her?" Malik asked eyeing the girl.

"I was drowning and he saved me." Tea said shyly. Malik looked serious.

"Your parents should be sick worry about you." He said. Tea looked down. Bakura stood in front of Tea.

"Her village was destroyed by pharaoh. She was running to save her life." Bakura stated.

"I see. So you need a place where to live?" Tea looked down as Malik continued. "But we have no room…"

"She can live in my room with me!" Bakura offered. Malik smiled. He knew Bakura would think of anything just for girl to stay here.

"Ok, you both will live in one room." Malik smiled.

"Uncle, where is aunt?" Bakura asked.

"She'll be back soon. And you two need to get some sleep. It's late." Both kids nodded. Bakura waked Tea to his room.

"Stay here, I'll be back." With that Bakura disappeared. Tea sat on the only bed in the room. She wanted to cry, but remembered her promise.

"I am not going to cry." Tea said to herself. In a few minutes Bakura came in with food in his small hands.

"You have to be hungry." Tea nodded. Both kids sat on the floor and began to eat. When they finished Bakura told Tea to go to bed and walked out of the room. Tea lay in the bed. She tried to get some sleep, but everything she dreamed was her village and Yami chasing her. She started crying as she felt someone shook her. Tea woke up and saw bakura standing near her.

"Just a bad dream." Tea smiled whipping tears away.

"Oh, ok." Bakura said and wanted to leave as Tea grabbed his hand.

"Please don't leave." Tea pleaded. Bakura looked at her and then smiled.

"Ok, I'll fight with all your bad dreams so they would be pleasant." Bakura grinned showing his muscles. Tea giggled.

"You are my hero." Tea giggled once more as Bakura cocked head.

"Yeah. I will be your hero forever!" Bakura lay down next to Tea and they both hugged. Soon they were asleep.

Serenity came quietly to the room. She looked at both kids and smiled. Bakura was hugging Tea so that it looked like he protected her. And Tea hugging Bakura back. Serenity looked at kids and smiled. Suddenly she felt hands wrap around her waist.

"What are you doing here?" Malik asked his wife.

"Look at those angels." Serenity smiled.

"Yeah…" Malik sighted. "You know, is it just me or are they truly meant for each other?" Malik asked Serenity.


	2. Sister and brother

**A/N: Rating changed from G to R? I wonder why? ;)**

**Dis:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Young in love**

**Chapter 2**

Five years have past. Tea was now beautiful lady. She helped Serenity and still lived in the same room with Bakura. Though they grew up like brother and sister Serenity and Malik saw them as future husband and wife.

That evening, after hard works, Tea and Bakura were lying on the bed talking.

"…And then Serenity and I fell into the river. I felt so bad for all of this." Tea ended her story. Bakura laughed. "What's so funny?" Tea asked as she looked down at him. Bakura was lying on her lap.

"I can imagine the view. You and aunt Serenity wet." Bakura laughed. Tea glared at him.

"Stop that! That's not funny." Tea insisted.

"Oh, yes it is!" Bakura laughed. Tea looked away. "Look I'm sorry, but it really sounded funny." Bakura said trying to control his laughter. "Look what I got for you." Bakura took golden ring out of his pocket.

"Oh my Gods! It's beautiful! Where did you get it?" Tea asked looking at the golden ring.

"I stole it." Bakura answered simply.

"What? But… that's wrong…" Tea said.

"Tea, do you remember the day I saved you?" Tea nodded. "That day I swore that I'll become thieve king and steal everything from the pharaoh. I stole this ring from one lord. He will never miss it. And I am giving it to you. You deserve everything what's good." Bakura said as he put the ring on her finger.

"But you also promised to be my hero…" Tea blushed as she said that. Bakura was still holding her hand.

"I will always be your hero. I swear." Bakura said as he put the ring on her finger. He looked at Tea and their eyes locked. For the first time Bakura drowned in Tea's oceanic eyes. I seemed like he just now saw her. "I never realized how beautiful you are." Bakura said looking in her eyes. Tea blushed. She wanted to look at the ground, but couldn't move her eyes away from his.

"Tea, Bakura, I need you two…" Malik trailed off as he entered the room. He smirked to himself. "Our children are growing up fast." He said and Tea and Bakura looked at him. Malik smirked as he saw Tea's blushing face and Bakura looked like he wanted to kill Malik. "As I said before, me and Serenity, we are going to the market. We need you two to help us." Malik said ignoring Bakura. He took, both kids by hand and they left the room.

"You don't need to drag me, uncle." Bakura growled.

"Oh yes I do. Or you may steel Tea this time." Malik smirked and both kids blushed. Malik let out their hands as soon as he saw Serenity. "Look who decided to join us!" Malik said cheerfully.

"It's nice you decided to come." Serenity smiled.

"Like we had...aww…" Bakura winced.

"What Bakura wanted to say was that we'll always help you." Tea said cheerfully. Malik and Serenity giggled at this action.

"Very well, let's go then." Malik said and they left.

In the market place Bakura was looking in all possible directions. Only Tea kept him so that he wouldn't hit other people.

"What are you doing?" Tea asked him.

"Looking for someone." Bakura said.

"Who?"

"Someone rich." Bakura whispered.

"You are not going…" Tea started to say. Bakura smirked. "Don't get caught." Tea whispered and Bakura ran away. Tea sighted. Once again she was left alone to carry bags and Bakura was out steeling. He was never there to help, but he was always there to protect her… Even from nightmares.

"And where is Bakura?" Malik asked.

"Ran off…" Tea said and looked at the ground.

"Again?" Malik wasn't pleased about this. "Go and find him, Tea. Just hurry up. If you won't find him, come here again and I'll find him." Malik growled. Tea knew what he meant by 'I'll find him', so she ran off wishing to find him first.

Tea walked around looking for Bakura, but couldn't find him.

"What would I do if I was him?" She asked herself and then remembered what Bakura was thinking. "That's right!" She shouted and ran off. She ran near the strange place she never was before. "Looks like here lives only rich people." She said. Tea walked few meters as she heard some shouting. She froze.

"Catch me if you can losers!" Male's voice echoed in the street.

"Bakura." Tea thought. "Oh no!" She hoped he wasn't in very big trouble.

Bakura just stole few diamond rings and ran off. The lord noticed that and ran after him. But unfortunately to lord, Bakura was younger, smarter and faster. Bakura wanted to lose the rich guy so he turned. Running he saw Tea.

"What she's doing here?" He thought. Bakura stopped. "What are you doing here?" He asked Tea.

"Looking for you. Malik isn't pleased that you…"

"I know where you are thief!" They heard the man shouting.

"Shit. We need to run." But it was too late. The man would see them and chase them after, so Bakura did the only thing he could do to save them both… He kissed Tea. The man who chased Bakura saw the couple.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The man smirked. He wanted to look closer, cause he thought he knew the boy, but decided to go away in case the boy weren't the one he knew.

Bakura kissed Tea trying to avoid his punishment, but as soon as their lips touched he lost it. Bakura forgot everything in the world. Strange feeling went through his body as he tasted sweet lips that belonged to his 'sister'. Few seconds he wanted to figure out everything, to find out what he feel and _why_, but decided not to. All he wanted was to taste more of her.

Tea froze as soon as their lips touched. She didn't expect him to kiss her. She wanted, but didn't expect it to come true. One morning Tea woke up earlier than Bakura and just looked at him. He looked like an angel when he slept. His white messy hair just made him handsome. Apparently dreaming something Bakura tightened his grip around Tea's waist. She smiled.

Now he was kissing her. Seconds later she heard a voice and thought Bakura would let her go, but he didn't, he just deepened the kiss. Unknowing Tea started to kiss him back. She felt his demanding kiss and gave up and let him explore her mouth. Tea's knees were useless. They didn't support her. Only Bakura's strong arms were holding her tight against his body. Tea felt safe in his arms. Her mind was going crazy but not for long, cause she lost herself in Bakura's kisses. Soon they both found themselves aroused.

Bakura hardened every second he kissed Tea. Soon he found himself kissing her neck. Just then he understood what he had all this time. Every Tea's moan drove him crazy; he wanted more, much more. Bakura slammed Tea into the wall trying his best not to harm her. His hands traveled under her light dress. He was ready to take her then and there. Just as his hands touched round Tea's breasts they heard Malik's voice.

"Bakura! Tea! Where the hell are you?" Malik didn't sound pleased. Tea and Bakura blushed. They fixed their clothes and called Malik. "Where were you? I was looking all over the place! Bakura we are going to take and you, go help aunt Serenity, she is waiting there." Malik showed the way and Tea left. "You are going to help me to carry bags home. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, uncle."

"And no thieving when we are shopping." Malik whispered.

"Ok!" Bakura shouted happily.

Journey home was silent. Serenity talked to Tea about things they saw, Malik and Bakura were looking at rich people. Malik knew Bakura will go out tonight to rob. He sighted. _Bakura one day will become a king of all thieves is he won't stop thieving._ Malik thought.

Unknown to them Pharaoh Yami was watching them. He noticed Tea as soon as she entered the market, but lost her for some time.

"My pharaoh we have to leave. Lord Pegasus is coming to see you." One of his priests said. Yami nodded.

"So you're more beautiful than you were five years ago… And you're alive… Don't worry, my dear peasant, I'll come to take you to _my_ home. You'll be mine forever." Yami thought.

**A/N:** Ok flames are (as usual) welcome, reviews too. Hmm Yami wants Tea back. I wonder what happens next. Maybe I should give Tea to Yami… Or leave with Bakura? What to do… what to do…


	3. Yami, my kind Bakura, my Love

**Dis: Never owned it!**

**Chapter3**

**Yami, my king. Bakura, my love**

Journey home was silent. Serenity talked to Tea about things they saw, Malik and Bakura were looking at rich people. Malik knew Bakura will go out tonight to rob. He sighted. _Bakura one day will become a king of all thieves if he won't stop thieving._ Malik thought.

Unknown to them Pharaoh Yami was watching them. He noticed Tea as soon as she entered the market, but lost her for some time.

"My pharaoh we have to leave. Lord Pegasus is coming to see you." One of his priests said. Yami nodded.

"So you're more beautiful than you were five years ago… And you're alive… Don't worry, my dear peasant, I'll come to take you to _my_ home. You'll be mine forever." Yami thought.

Few days have past. Yami was walking in oasis near the hot springs.

"I am tired of this." He thought to himself. He wanted to be alone. Yami climbed up a tree. Leaves where blocking the sun, but he had very good view. "Damn that Pegasus. Again. More slaves. If that goes on, I won't have any slaves for myself. What do they do to those slaves there - in Rome? Why Duke needs them? He eats them there or something?"

As young pharaoh was wondering brunet girl was coming near the hot springs.

"I wonder where Bakura is this time." Tea wondered as she heard the water. "Water? Here? Oh yeah, silly me. It's oasis!" Tea smacked her forehead. She walked to the water and gasped. "Warm water?" She tested it. "Hot! But not too hot. OMGods!" She turned around few times to see if no one was watching her. "Clare." She thought. "I can have a bath here, Bakura can wait few minutes." Tea said to herself. She started removing her clothes.

Meantime Yami was watching everything. He felt his body getting warmer every time she removed a tiny bit of her clothing. Just as she was about to remove her dress they heard woman's voice.

"Tea! Tea dear, where are you?" Serenity called.

"I am here aunt Serenity!" Tea called and fixed her dress. Yami cursed in his mind. Serenity ran to Tea.

"Let's go home. Malik wants to talk to you."

"But what about Bakura?" Tea asked.

"He's at home." And they both walked away with Yami following them. "Tea, Malik saw you two…" Serenity looked at the blushing girl. "…making out. If I put it correctly." Tea now was blushing several shades or red. "I know you are at age, when girl get married, but you shouldn't do _that_ in a street."

"Well we weren't _doing it_. We were just kissing." Serenity laughed.

"But kissing always leads to some more. That's how Bakura was born." Tea looked at Serenity.

"Bakura is your…"

"Oh no. He was my sisters Mai and her husband Joey's son. They were killed by Pharaoh's men only Bakura left alive, cause I saved him." Yami couldn't hear them talking, because he was too far. He saw the house they walked.

"You are mine!" Yami thought and walked back to his castle. It was about evening when Yami and his men rode to the little village where Malik's family lived.

Back at home Malik was talking to Bakura. Tea avoided conversation, because Serenity said that they talked about this. Tea was helping Serenity with laundry as conversation between two men continued.

"I understand you like her, but in the middle of a street!" Malik almost exploded.

"Well I had no choice. I was chased by a lord, so I kissed her…"

"You had no choice! Why do you steel anyway? And you JUST kissed her. It looked like you wanted to take her there and then!" Malik continued. Bakura blushed and lowered his head.

"I didn't think it will end up like that. The moment I kissed her I lost my mind. I couldn't refuse her… I wanted more… I didn't care…" Malik looked at the confessing boy. He put a hand on his shoulder.

"That's ok. I understand." Bakura looked at him. "Once I was just like you. That's how I met Serenity. I was steeling from rich people and ran away. Once I stole a ring and was chased. I had nowhere to run when I saw Serenity. I kissed her… but there was no one to stop us…" Malik blushed and Bakura looked confused for a while. After few seconds Bakura grinned.

"Hmmm… Easy catch, if I say it to myself…" Just then he understood what he said.

Girl where coming home as they heard: _YOU LITTLE BASTARD! Come here!_ Tea and Serenity looked at each other. As they got home they saw Malik sitting calmly in a chair and Bakura was nowhere to find.

"Uncle, um… where is Bakura?"

"In his room." Malik answered simply. Tea ran in her room to check it out. As she came she saw Bakura lying in bed. Tea silently walked out. Serenity still needed help so Tea helped her. They were working away from home.

In the evening Tea ran out of the small home she as lived in for the last 5 year. For the past week or two every time she closed her eyes. There was Bakura kissing her and running his hands up and down her body. She needed to get her mind off of him she was acing between her lags. And sleeping in the same bed was not helping her at all.

Tea got out of the bed and walked over and picked up her bathing kit.

'May be a nice long hot bath will work?' She opened the door slowly hoping not to wake Bakura.

As she walked out of there room Bakura's eyes where open and seeing every thing she was doing. Bakura got out of the bed and slowly fallowed her out of the house.

'Where does she think she is going at this time?'

After some time Tea came to a hot spring she fond one day looking for Bakura. Tea looked around to see if anyone was there and not seeing anyone Tea took off her clothing and slowly slide into the hot water.

Seeing what she was doing made Bakura hard.

'Gods I know she is a Goddess but by the Gods I need to be with her. Her breasts are just the right size for my hands I have to know if her core tests as good as her mouth.'

At the same time Yami and his men arrived to the village. They didn't see the two running. One of the men knocked on the door.

"This is Pharaoh, open up!" Malik and Serenity walked out.

"It's pleasure to see you, Oh mighty Pharaoh." Both bowled in front of the pharaoh.

"You may stand up. I have business here." He said looking at the two.

"How may we help you?" Malik asked.

"I am looking for a slave… And I know you are hiding her here." He looked at the couple, but they look confused. "I know she is here. Search everywhere." Yami ordered. After few minutes men came back.

"Nothing sir. House is empty." All of them said. Yami thought for a moment.

"Where are your children?" He asked.

"In the mines." Serenity answered.

"Mines…" Yami mumbled under his breath. He turned around and left. Yami set on his horse. He wanted to ride off as his men did, but decided to wait. He didn't know what he was waiting for something. Yami didn't know why, but he waited. After an hour or so he saw two shadows running. Looking closely he saw Tea and Bakura running into the house. He smirked.

"I know where you are my little one. And soon you will be in my arms and never leave them." With these words Yami rode off.

Next day as family was having breakfast when there was a knock to a door.

"Open up. It's the pharaoh." They heard Yami say. Malik went to the door and opened. "I came for a girl." Yami said and looked in the room. Suddenly his eyes caught her. Bakura was standing in front of her. He was ready to strike.

"You won't get her Pharaoh!" Bakura barked.

"Won't I? Well maybe you want all of you sent to the Rome as slaves. I think king Duke will be pleased." Yami smirked. Then his eyes darkened. "Give me the girl and I'll spare your useless lives." Tea gulped.

"Under my dead body you take her!" Bakura was now really mad.

"Show me what you got peasant." Yami prepared for a fight, but Tea cut it before it started.

"No! No fighting, no hurting! I will go with you pharaoh, just leave them alone!" Tea pleaded.

"Done." Yami said.

"But Tea…" Bakura captured her by hand. Tea looked at his eyes. Tea wanted to cry. She hugged him and whispered into the ear.

"I love you and always will love only you." As she said that, she kissed him lightly on the lips and quickly pulled away. She knew if she stayed too long he would kiss her back and their kiss would never end. That could bring something terrible. And that terrible would be Yami's anger.

Yami watched the scene and was beyond his anger. He knew, when he'll bring Tea back he will make her his. Yami smirked as Tea came to him.

"You will be mine." Yami grabbed her hand and dragged her with him. He sat Tea on a horse and sat behind her. Malik was holding Bakura, but soon he got away. Bakura ran after Yami.

"Tea! Tea I swear! I will save you! One day I'll come and save you!" Bakura shouted.

"I'll be waiting." Yami smirked. Tea wanted to shout back, but Yami covered her mouth. Bakura ran as fats as he could, but tripped and fell. Bakura cried Tea's name. Tea heard it and let tears run down her cheeks.

"I hope you will come soon Bakura. Oh, please, come soon." Tea closed her eyes.

As they approached to the castle Yami spoke:

"Now my dear flower what you will be doing is this. In the morning you will help me dress every day. You will be at my side when it's at court. You will have free time after that for about 2 hours. Then you will be with High Priest Seto for reading, writing and how to act like a queen of Egypt. After that is dinner with me. Before bed WE will bath and then to bed."

**A/N: BEFORE YOU REVIEW! IMPORTANT.** I don't want to get letters asking what I said here! If you are wondering what happened at the hot spring , go to my profile and look for a blue work called lemon. Click on it and look for Young in love. Find third chappy and read  you may proceed.


	4. Sweet as honey

**Dis: I don't own it, ok?**

**Chapter 4**

**Sweet as honey**

Three years have past. Tea was working for Yami as a servant. Bakura in a mean time became real thief. No he became a king of all thieves. His uncle was his right hand. Bakura robbed everywhere and everyone. He formed a group of men to fight against Yami.

"Men." Bakura spoke to his men: Malik, Marik and Ryou. These three men were loyal and Bakura knew he could trust his life to them, but being the thieves' king, he trusted no one. "Today we are paying a visit to the castle. Do whatever you like, but Yami leave to me!" Bakura smirked. And they all lifted swords. "Take everything you like, just don't get caught." Bakura warned. They didn't need to be told twice. They all knew that if you get caught, better kill yourself before Bakura sent someone to do so.

Their journey took few hours, but in the evening they were there. Bakura gave a signal and they all spread up. Bakura ran to the right avoiding to kill anyone. _Not now_. Bakura thought. _Just a bit more_. He was running and jumped on one colon. Bakura did that few times to get to the window, but when he looked through it he stared. There, kneeling on the floor was Tea – **his Tea**.

Tea was sweeping yet another room. She was crying now. She wanted to go away from all of this.

**Flashback**

"…And the WE will go bath and to the bed." Yami finished with a grin.

"What do you mean 'we'? I am NOT going to sleep with you or anything! I am NOT going to be your queen!" Tea shouted back.

"If you don't want to be a queen, you'll be servant! Just like others!" Yami growled not pleased at her reaction.

"Very well! I am going to be a servant!"

**End of the flashback**

From that day Tea was doing hardest works. And now as she was sweeping another room she was crying. Suddenly Tea's eyes caught her hands. She lifted them a bit. More tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked at the ring, Bakura once gave her.

**Flashback**

"No, don't go." Tea said shyly.

"Ok, I will stay and defend you from your nightmares." Bakura grinned as he showed his muscles. Tea giggled.

"You're my hero." Tea giggled.

**End of the flashback**

"Where are you my hero?" Tea asked as she looked at the ring, then out the window. "Bakura, come soon!" She shouted and started her job.

Bakura watched her. He felt his heat tare apart as he listened to her words. He wanted to jump through that window and take her away. _I am your hero Tea._

"I am your hero!" bakura shouted as he jumped through the window. Tea gasped. She looked at the man in front of her. Tea had no time to look at him better because he hugged her and nuzzled her face with his nose. "I am here, Tea. I am going to take you home." Bakura spoke to her ear. Tea began to cry. She hugged him tight to her body and didn't want to let go.

"So you came!" They both heard. Tea turned and saw Yami standing with a sword. Bakura smirked.

"You can lift that." Yami glared at Bakura.

"Let her go peasant!" Yami shouted.

"She is mine." Bakura hissed. "And I am Bakura, a king of thieves!" Bakura yelled.

"Not for long." Yami said as he ran to the couple. With one smooth move Bakura shoved Tea on the bed. She sat there watching the fight. Soon enough she covered her ears. She couldn't stand the sound swords were making.

The battle took long enough. Both – Bakura and Yami were tired, but Yami had an advantage.

"Face your doom thief!" Yami yelled.

"Fuck it." Bakura looked at Yami. He was breathing hard and had strength only to stand up. Bakura couldn't defend himself. He closed his eyes, but soon they shot open when he heard a scream. "Tea!" Bakura yelled as he watched her fall down, blood covering her chest. "You fucking bastard!" Bakura yelled at Yami, who was still in shock. "You killed her!" Suddenly feeling his strength coming back.

"One bitch less in this world." Yami said calmly. But his calm face changed when he saw Bakura's dark eyes. Before he could do anything Bakura hit him. Yami fell unconscious on the ground. Bakura had no time to finish Yami for good, because guards ran in. He threw the sword and ran away with Tea in his hands.

Back at home men were enjoining their treasure. Bakura was sitting near Tea's bed. Slowly Tea opened her eyes.

"Bakura…"

"Shhh, it's ok. Everything's going to be fine." Bakura said.

"Bakura, I am going to…" She looked at him and knew he knew it. "Bakura… I want one night… One night with you…" She said as Bakura's eyes widened. "Just one night…" Tea pleaded.

"I can't" Bakura thought "She's barely alive." He fight a battle inside his mind. Suddenly he felt her shaking hand on his cheek.

"Just this night… please…" Tea pleaded again.

"Ok…" Bakura sighted and leaned for a longing kiss. It was three years since he kissed her. Three long years and he wanted to take that back. But he couldn't hurt her. Tea wrapped her arms around his head and deepened the kiss. She wanted to feel him again. She wanted him… No. She needed him.

Morning's sun rose, but Bakura wasn't sleeping. He watched her sleep in his arms. The beauty he once dragged from the water like a fish. Now she was almost breathing in his arms and any second could fade away. Tea opened her eyes and looked into chocolate once. Bakura leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you Bakura. WE will be together in the other life. I swear." Tea said.

"I love you too." Tea closed her eyes. Bakura held her tight to his body. He didn't stop tears that ran down his cheeks. He let them run. For the first time Bakura cried. He called Tea's name over and over again. "I swear to you Tea one day I will control life and death. Or I'll become death itself if it is needed and find you, my love."

**A/N: Short? I know! Sad? I know! Sequel? Have it! Well actually swisnights has it . Go to AdultFanFiction, look for swisnights and read the sequel! "Death finds his lost love". Have fun!**


	5. Sequel

Ok. To eveyone who liked "Young in love", I am not (NOT NOT) going to write sequel. Why? Because it **_was writen_** by Nightfall2525. "Death finds his lost love" That's the name of a sequel. Have fun reading it!


End file.
